Ingenol mebutate is isolated from the Euphorbia Peplus plant and approved by the FDA for the treatment of actinic keratosis. Actinic keratosis is a common skin condition visible as thickened, cornified, scaly lesions and characterized histologically by atypical epithelial proliferation. Actinic keratosis lesions usually develop on areas that are frequently exposed to the sun (e.g. face, ears, lips, scalp, neck, forearms, and back of the hands). The method for treating actinic keratosis as approved by the FDA consists of application of ingenol mebutate for 2-3 consecutive days on the actinic keratosis lesions as a field therapy covering 25 cm2 in a single treatment cycle. AK lesions are known to recur after lesion-directed therapy and field therapy.